The collapse of the Worlds - Light in the Darkness
by Shinjiko
Summary: Sauron est vaincu, son âme voyage jusqu'au monde perdu de Lordran. Défait par le Gardien de la Flamme, vainqueur de Gwen, ce voyage a ouvert une brèche entre les deux mondes et la fin est proche si personne ne fait rien. Contemplant la Terre du Milieu, le Gardien décide d'abandonner son poste pour partir en Terre du Milieu et refermer la brèche. N'hésitez pas à commenter !
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous ! Cette première page a pour but d'expliquer les choix qui m'ont poussé à faire cette fanfiction, dont j'ignore la longueur, dont j'ignore même la fin et si elle en aura une.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'univers de Dark Souls, qui est un jeu exceptionnel que je recommande à tous, il s'agit d'un monde triste, mort. Le temps ne veut plus rien dire et il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre la fin du monde. Cependant, à la fin du jeu, le héros est confronté à deux choix : celui d'attendre à son tour et de devenir le Gardien de la Flamme comme le fut Gwen, son prédécesseur, ou de s'en aller et de laisser la Flamme s'éteindre, pouvant ainsi libérer le monde de "sa bulle temporelle". Dans mon histoire, je choisis le fait que l'Inconnu ait choisi de rester aux côtés de la Flamme, se sentant dans l'obligation de reprendre le flambeau de Gwen. Il n'aime pas le monde dans lequel il vit, et cette jalousie vis à vis de la Terre du Milieu sera développée. Il ne l'aime pas mais, paradoxalement, ne souhaite pas le voir détruit, car après toutes ses rencontres, ses peurs et les aventures qu'il y a vécu, il se sent en maître sur les lieux. Il a défait tous ses ennemis, il a vaincu le Gwen et est devenu le Gardien : C'est donc par cupidité qu'il s'autoproclame Maître des lieux.

En choisissant de faire le parallèle avec la Terre du Milieu, je souhaitais placer ce héros mort-vivant dans un nouvel univers proche du sien par de nombreux points (certaines zones ressemblants, un monde fantaisiste) mais également très différent (la magie, les créatures qui peuplent les deux mondes, la vie et le temps qui passent en TdM etc...). Le héros devra tout réapprendre et plus ses aventures avanceront, plus la frontière sera fine. Est-il un habitant de la Terre du Milieu rongé par un rêve qui l'obnubile et lui fait perdre la raison ? Est-il vraiment l'Élu du monde de Lordran ? Mais la question récurrente : son nom. Ce sentiment que tout se révélerait à lui s'il parvenait à retrouver son nom est ce qui va pousser le personnage principal dans sa quête qui le conduira aux quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu, transformée après la chute de Sauron, mais dont les brèches avec Lordran se feront sentir.

Dans cette fanfiction, je ferais apparaitre des héros du Seigneur des Anneaux, des ennemis du jeu Dark Souls, dont l'interprétation du monde est très libérale dans les deux cas. J'espère que cela vous plaira. En avant pour l'aventure !


	2. Prologue : La brèche

**The collapse of the Worlds - Light in the Darkness**

**Prologue : La brèche**

Il est le gardien de la Flamme, le héros de ce monde maudit. Il n'a pas levé la malédiction quand il aurait pu le faire. Son regard se perd dans la Feu qu'il garde. Gwen n'a opposé aucune résistance face à ses coups. Gwen est mort et Lui est toujours là. Il a oublié son nom depuis longtemps, Il ne craint plus la mort, il l'est déjà. Bloqué dans Kiln de la Première Flamme, il attend que passe les siècles et qu'un nouveau héros se dresse pour terminer son fardeau. Son Humanité s'envole, Il rêve d'autres lieux, d'autres époques. Quel est son nom déjà ? Il l'a oublié depuis longtemps. Il ressent le monde qui l'entoure, Il ressent les morts qui s'entassent dans son monde maudit. Il sent cette âme, mauvaise, qui s'approche de lui. Saisissant son arme, Il se dresse et fait face à son nouvel ennemi. L'ennemi est grand, plus grand que lui, mais il n'est rien face aux colosses qu'Il a combattu pour parvenir ici. Il n'est rien face à Ornstein &amp; Smough, face aux Quatre Rois. Brandissant son arme, Il lui fait face et dans son silence, lui intime l'ordre de reculer ou de périr.

La masse d'arme de l'ennemi s'abat sur lui, il l'évite et tranche le genou de son adversaire, qui s'écroule. Carcasse puante, Carcasse errante. L'ennemi se relève et le frappe. Il lève son poing et le frappe de sa foudre, arrêtant son ennemi dans son élan. Il est le Gardien de la Flamme, le héros de ces lieux. L'ennemi titube et s'écroule, Il le frappe alors en plein coeur, dissipant son âme dans ce monde maudit. D'où vient-il ? Il n'est pas l'Âme d'un humain. Il n'a pas d'âme à soumettre au Gardien. Son cri est puissant, assourdissant. Il recule et voit le corps se relever. Comment est-ce possible. La Flamme vacille, elle ne doit pas s'éteindre. Plongeant vers l'avant, il frappe son ennemi, qui trébuche et tombe dans la Première Flamme. Ses souvenirs s'estompent et se révèle au vainqueur de Gwen. Son nom est Sauron, âme déchue d'une terre bien au-delà des frontières physiques du monde qu'il garde. La mort a frappé Sauron et dans sa chute, il a ouvert une brèche dans les cieux. Le Seigneur de "Mordor" a ouvert Son monde et menace que celui-ci ne s'écroule. Il ne peut le permettre.

Quel est son nom ? Il ne s'en souviendra jamais, mais Il ne peut rester là pendant que la Flamme se consume disparait. Levant la tête, Il voit la brèche, Il voit cette Terre du Milieu qui apparait dans le ciel. Posant un genou à terre, Il invoque ce qui reste en lui d'humain. Il prie, Il invoque son dernier Miracle. La voix du serpent résonne dans sa tête.

**\- Tuuuu ne peeeeux partiiiir, Gardiiiien de la Flaaaamme. Tuuuuu es lié à ce moooonde. Un mooooort ne peeeeeux partiiiiir.**

Il n'est pas mort, il n'est que Carcasse, un humain que la vie a envoyé dans ce monde maudit. Il ferme les yeux et continue sa prière. L'aura blanche l'entoure, ainsi soit-il. Il se redresse tandis que la magie l'entoure. Il franchit un seuil qu'aucune Carcasse n'a jamais fait. Il relève la tête et contemple cette Terre du Milieu. De retour dans leur monde, ses pouvoirs se dissiperont, il redeviendra l'humain qu'il était jadis. Il redeviendra mortel, peut-être son nom lui réapparaitra. Il a été l'Élu de ce monde une fois, il ne peut le laisser disparaitre, ce monde perdu de l'espace et du temps qui est le sien. Ses pieds décollent et la voix du serpent se fait murmure dans sa tête.

**\- Fooooou ! Tuuuuuu te comdamneeeees à l'erraaaaance !**

La voix se tait peu à peu, il ferme les yeux et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il inspire. L'air lui brule les poumons. Qu'il est bon de respirer, il l'avait oublié. La lumière autour de lui danse et se fait plus vive encore. Il regarde la dépouille de son ennemi qui brule dans un crépitement sinistre. Sa Quête peut reprendre.

Il disparait sans un bruit, il quitte ce plan. Quel est son nom ? Il ne se souvient pas. Pour eux, qui vivent là-bas dans cette verdoyante Terre du Milieu, il sera le démon, le nouvel ennemi. Son âme s'est depuis trop longtemps déjà séparée de son corps. Pour lui, ils ne sont rien, ils ne doivent rien représenter. Quel monde survivra à ce danger ? Lordran ou leur Terre du Milieu ? Son lieu maudit et corrompu ou leur monde plein de vie ?

Là-bas, il sera homme. Là-bas, à nouveau, il sera humain.


	3. Chapitre I : L'arrivée

**I.**

Le halo de lumière se dissipe autour de lui. Le sol sous ses pieds devient palpable. Ouvrant les yeux sur le nouveau monde qui l'entoure, il est saisi par la majesté des lieux. Autour de lui, tout est luxuriant, magnifique pour ses yeux depuis trop longtemps habitués aux couleurs grises de Kiln. Où est-il ? Il aura bien le luxe de le découvrir plus tard. Marchant quelques pas, il découvre avec joie que son corps n'a rien perdu de la vigueur qu'il avait dans son propre monde, il lui semble même que ses foulées sont plus grandes, ses armes et armure plus légère. Cependant, sa magie est disparue. Ce monde n'a-t-il donc aucune connexion avec ses dieux ? Cela n'est dommage mais ne le dérange pas plus que cela, ses souvenirs de combats pour sa victoire durant lesquels il n'avait pas encore acquis ses dons magiques sont toujours là dans son esprit. Son corps est taillé pour la guerre, son esprit, acéré et perçant, la magie n'est qu'un outil dont il devra se passer.

Quel est son nom ? Il ne se souvient pas, mais son esprit retrouve de la lucidité, il gagne en force et en profondeur. Ses premières armes à l'Asile des Morts-Vivants lui reviennent, il les avaient perdus quelques années, quelques siècles peut-être, auparavant. Saisi d'effroi, il avance jusqu'à la rivière qu'il entend frémir un peu plus loin. Son apparence ? A-t-il retrouvé son visage ? S'agenouillant face au miroir improvisé, il ôte son casque et s'émerveille devant son visage, qu'il n'ose toucher. Sa chair n'est plus putréfiée, elle ne porte plus les séquelles de la mort. Sa chevelure noire tombe devant ses yeux verts. Il se rappelle d'une époque où on lui disait que ses yeux étaient ceux de sa mère. Parvenant à sourire, il contemple également sa barbe, longue et épaisse, descendant jusqu'à son torse. Comment cela pouvait-il tenir dans son casque intégrale ? Il n'en sait rien, mais il sait que le casque ne sera pas utile tant qu'il n'aura pas fait taillé cheveux et barbe.

Narcisse se relevant, réussissant à s'extirper du reflet de l'homme qu'il fut jadis, il détaille ce qui l'entoure. Le cours d'eau traverse la clairière dans laquelle il se trouve, sortant de l'épaisse forêt pour continuer dans la plaine qui s'étend face à lui. Depuis longtemps, il a oublié ce sentiment de bienséance qu'il avait à contempler la nature, à apprécier le bruit du courant de la rivière, à s'oublier dans le chant poétique des oiseaux. Depuis bien trop longtemps, les râles des morts et les chocs entre épées dictent ses pas.

Qu'elle est belle, cette Terre du Milieu, à la montagne si imposante face à lui, aux forêts luxuriantes et aux plaines gigantesques. Apercevant une route qui longue la rivière, il se décide à l'emprunter, afin de trouver le plus proche village et glaner quelques informations. Il doit trouver le Mordor et refermer la brèche. Peut-être quelques sages pourraient l'aider. Attachant son casque à l'une des sangles retenant son armure, il se met en marche, profitant de l'air sain des lieux.

La marche est longue et lorsque la nuit vient à tomber de son grand manteau sombre, le Gardien se décide à s'arrêter, son nouveau corps réclamant repos et repas. Avoir faim, une découverte pour lui qui n'a mangé depuis sa mort. Ses fioles d'Estus ne pendent plus à sa ceinture, il n'y a pas fait attention au moment du départ et faire demi-tour n'est pas une solution envisageable. Apercevant un bosquet, il décide de s'y rendre, afin de passer la nuit et dormir, dormir pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années.

Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit qu'il ouvre les yeux, perturbé par un étrange bruit. Se relevant avec peine de sa couche improvisée, faite d'un tapis de mousse plus agréable qu'il n'y parait, il se déplace aussi discrètement que possible pour voir un feu de camp briller à l'entrée du bosquet, un groupe de quatre hommes riant et chantant autour de lui. Le feu. Le feu l'attire. Attachant son arme à sa ceinture, il se lève et sort du bosquet, provoquant la peur dans le groupe. Les quatre hommes se redressent et à leur façon de tenir, le Gardien peut juger d'un état second, qu'il ne parvient pas à expliquer.

\- **T'es qui toi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'bosquet d'abord ?** braille l'homme. Chose surprenante pour lui, il parvient à comprendre son opposant. Il s'était attendu à devoir expliquer les choses par les signes, comme il le faisait depuis sa mort à cause de son mutisme, mais voilà qu'il comprenait leur langue, bien que différente de la sienne, jadis. Peut-être cela est dû à ce Sauron qu'il vainquit dans son propre monde ? Peut-être...

Ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, il n'y eut qu'un râle rauque pour toutes paroles. Ainsi donc sa voix comme son nom avait été oublié par le temps. Un fou rire secoua l'homme ivre en face de lui.

»** Regardez moi ça les gars, ça se la joue chevalier, mais ça s'est pas piper un mot.** Comme un signal, les quatre hommes dégainèrent leur épée. Faisant signe qu'il ne cherchait nullement la guerre en agitant les mains face à lui et en reculant d'un pas. Peut-être ne comprenaient-ils pas, peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre ? Tout est-il que le premier du groupe attaque, balançant son arme de haut en bas en direction du Gardien. Un pas sur le côté lui suffit à esquiver et d'un coup de pied puissant, il envoya l'homme se vautrer dans la poussière. Plaçant la main sur la garde de l'épée, il s'immobilisa, défiant les hommes du regard, d'un regard dur, de celui qui en à déjà trop vu. Les horreurs qu'il avait vécu pour devenir Gardien avait laissés des marques sur son corps de Carcasse, mais elles avaient également marqué son âme pour toujours. Il avait aspiré l'âme d'innombrables combattants, il était devenu un tyran, un tueur froid. Il avait combattu dans les Abysses, dans les Tréfonds puants, marché dans la lave et dans le vide. Voilà ce que son regard annonçait, et pourtant, les vandales ne se désistèrent pas.

Tirant son épée et contrant la première attaque, il botta et arracha un hurlement à son adversaire. Son épée trancha le bras d'arme de son adversaire, qui s'écroula. Plongeant vers le suivant, il porta son estoc qui transperça de part en part le pauvre homme qui ne put suivre la rapidité du mouvement. Quand au dernier, leader présumé des trois vaincus, il tremblait de tout son corps, ne pouvant quitter les yeux du démon qui sévissait face à lui.

» **Le grand roi vous portera en justice pour cela !** Hurla-t-il comme pour effrayer le Gardien. _Que ce grand roi approche,_ pensa-t-il, _s'il est aussi pathétique que ses hommes, qui ne parviennent pas à accepter l'autre, alors je lui trancherais la gorge._ Pointant son arme face à lui, il provoqua le dernier survivant, tremblant de plus belle. Il attaqua finalement, d'un coup sans vigueur qui fut dévier sans problème. Du revers de son contre, le Gardien trancha la gorge du dernier des vandales.

Ainsi, ce monde connaissait-il lui aussi sa horde de Carcasse prête à tout pour devenir un peu plus humaine. Il allait devoir redoubler de prudence, les souvenirs de Sauron ne présentant nulle information. L'homme de ce monde, de ce qu'il en avait compris d'après les souvenirs, n'étaient que des créatures faibles, mais avec un sens de l'honneur suffisant qui les avaient poussés à attaquer le Mordor malgré leur nombre largement inférieur. Le dernier souvenir du roi déchu se portait sur celui qui devait être le Grand Roi dont parlait le brigand. Aragorn. Voilà qui il devait chercher, voilà qui il devait atteindre pour refermer la brèche.

Fouillant les dépouilles encore chaudes ainsi que les bagages, il parvint à trouver une carte et un itinéraire. Ainsi donc se trouvait-il encore à des lieux de sa direction. Il lui faudrait suivre l'Anduin jusqu'au sud, jusqu'à Minas Tirith.


	4. Chapter II : Rencontre

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Pardon. Tout simplement, pardon. La vie a ses aléas et voilà que j'en oublie presque de continuer cette histoire qui démarre seulement. Je m'en veux un peu, car pour les quelques lecteurs, je prend mon temps et ne poste rien pendant deux mois. J'espère (et je pense très fortement !) que la suite sortira plus rapidement. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis en commentaire, sur ce que vous aimeriez voir, sur les défauts dans le texte, sur n'importe quoi ! Bonne lecture et à dans deux mois ! (Non, ce n'était pas drôle, mais c'était obligatoire...)**_

**II.**

Voilà quatre jours qu'il marche en direction du Sud, à la recherche de la cité blanche de Minas Tirith. C'est là, d'après les souvenirs de l'ancien roi du Mordor, qu'il devrait trouver Aragorn, roi du Gondor. Quatre jours sur la route sans croiser une âme qui vive. Si cela aurait pu inquiéter n'importe quel être humain, le Gardien n'en est que peu troublé. Depuis qu'il a pris la place de Gwen face à la Première Flamme, il n'a eu que peu, voir aucun visiteur. Sa marche lui permet également de se concentrer afin de retrouver ses sensations d'homme vivant.  
Chaque pause qu'il fait, il s'adonne à la méditation, en profitant pour faire vibrer ses cordes vocales, cherchant à retrouver un autre moyen de communication que des signes visiblement difficiles à comprendre. Il lui est difficile de comprendre ce monde et sa façon d'être. Chaque parcelle de terre est une fourmilière de détail et s'il s'écoutait, il n'avancerait pas, voulant en apprendre plus sur les espèces de la Terre du Milieu.  
Assis face au feu en cette quatrième nuit, il pose son épée à côté de lui et se place en tailleur. La flamme danse dans son regard et alors que le râle de ses cordes vocale commence, il cherche à revoir ses terres à travers le rougeoiement de la buche incandescente.

\- **Tu crois qu'il est mort ?**  
\- **T'es bête Meelo ! Regarde, sa barbe bouge, il n'est pas mort !**  
\- **Ah ouais, alors, tu crois qu'il dors ?**  
\- **Meelo ! Lyla ! Laissez cet homme tranquille, et venez, nous...**

Il s'extirpe lentement des limbes de son sommeil. Ses mains se resserrent sur la garde de son épée, qu'il a dû attraper dans son sommeil. Sa bouche est pâteuse, quelle sensation étrange. Alors qu'il relève les yeux, s'habituant encore à la lumière pâle de la matinée, il tombe sur deux pairs d'yeux bleus le dévisageant. Un mouvement de recul le faisant basculer provoque l'éclat de rire des deux enfants. Des enfants... Les larmes lui viendraient presque en retrouvant la sensation du mot sur sa langue. L'avenir du monde, le temps qui passe aussi.

\- **Seigneur, allez-vous bien ?** S'enquit une belle voix proche de lui. Habitué au mutisme, mais sentant que ses efforts ont payé, il se redresse et avec un sourire mal habile, laisse tomber d'une voix rauque, trop rauque pour sa corpulence.  
\- **Très... Bien, merci.**  
\- **Les enfants, venez vous excuser auprès du chevalier. Allez.** Dit-elle en poussant les deux petites têtes se planquant derrière elle. S'excusant d'une seule voix, le Gardien opine afin de montrer qu'il ne garde aucune rancœur. Appliquant son regard à la femme qui semble conduire seule les deux chenapans et le bagage qui pèse sur ses épaules, il les invite d'un geste de la main à venir prendre place avec lui devant le bucher éteint.  
\- **Voyagez-vous... seule ?** Ose-t-il demander une fois que l'inconnue a pris place, massant ses pieds cornus, trahissant la longue route qu'ils effectuent.  
\- **Nous faisons route depuis Dale, mon mari devait partir quelques jours après nous et nous rattraper, mais il n'est jamais venu. Je pense qu'il lui est arrivé malheur, mais je ne peux le dire aux enfants.** La franchise de la réponse dérangerait presque le Gardien, dont les dernières conversations n'ont été que traitrise, mensonges et félonies. Sans compter la tentative de larcin.** Et vous, seigneur, d'où venez-vous pour porter une si étrange arme ? Et une si étrange armure ?** La gorge sèche, il ne sait que répondre. Si l'envie d'expliquer les choses à cette femme qui semble ignorer la peur sont grandes, il s'y retient, sachant que l'excentricité de son voyage ne pourrait pas prendre place dans l'esprit simple de la paysanne.  
\- **Je viens... De par delà les monts et les océans. Je viens de si loin que j'ignore si mon monde existence encore.** Tout en parlant d'une voix se ragaillardissant de seconde en seconde, il place d'une main experte de nouvelles bûches dans le cercle de pierre et d'un geste habile, enflamme le bois afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. **Je viens du pays lointain de Lordran, dont je suis certain que vous en ignoriez l'existence.**  
\- **En effet**, glousse-t-elle en dévisageant le chevalier. **Votre regard m'explique cependant que malgré la rudesse de ces terres, celle-ci vous manque. Que venir faire ici ? Au milieu du Gondor ?**  
\- **Chevalier, il reste des dragons chez vous ?**  
\- **Oh oui ! Des dragons ! Des dragons !** Chahutant, les deux enfants viennent troubler la discussion des deux et si la mère semble vouloir les écarter, le Gardien fait signe de ne rien en faire.

\- **Des dragons, il y en a par centaines. De grandes écailles qui brillent au soleil, de toutes les couleurs, qu'ils soient émeraude, saphir ou topaze, il n'existe aucun dragon assez puissant pour me vaincre.** Le regard des enfants s'illumine quand il leur décrit le vol puissant des bêtes et leur majesté dans les airs. Ils s'effraient sous le regard amusé de leur mère, quand il explique les dégâts qu'ils font, sur les parties du royaume qu'ils gardent.  
\- **Es-tu un tueur de dragon, chevalier ?** Demande Lyla, qui ne décroche plus son regard de l'inconnu qui leur fait face.  
\- **Non, jeune demoiselle, je n'en suis pas un. J'ai parcouru le pays de Lordran plus qu'aucun homme ne l'a jamais fait, et je n'ai rencontré qu'un seul tueur de dragon, il se nommait Ornstein et fut un professeur, doublé d'un ennemi, redoutable. Mon corps se souvient encore du combat contre lui, des coups puissants qu'il me porta et je n'ai nulle doute, Lady Lyla, qu'il fut un grand tueur de dragon.** Dans la braise, le regard du Gardien s'égara une seconde qui lui parut l'éternité. Le combat contre Ornstein et son acolyte Smough lui couta plus que des bleus et des coupures. Il lui couta la vie, une autre vie faite d'âmes de héros disparu. Un sourire perça cependant son visage. Ornstein, le vieux tueur de dragon, la lance rapide et la frappe éclair. Jusqu'à son arrivée dans la Terre du Milieu, il l'avait oublié. Il avait oublié tant de choses qui lui revenaient maintenant.


	5. Chapter III : Le Fils Pirate

_Note de l'auteur : Un nouveau chapitre rapidement et deux nouveaux personnages en prime ! Le ton est très différent des premiers chapitres mais j'espère donner ici un agréable passage d'autant que Tar et Ah-Pei serons de l'aventure pour un moment. Avec le Gardien, le sentiment de désespoir est permanent et celui découvre un monde qui n'est pas le sien tandis que le duo qui suis connait bien la zone et ne connait rien des malheurs qui attendent la Terre du Milieu. J'ignore où cela va nous mener, mais je sens que leur rencontre avec le Gardien donnera de belles choses ahah. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à laisser vos impressions dans les reviews !_

**III.**

Pendu par les pieds, Tar-Súrion ne faisait guère le fier. Dépouillé de ses dagues et de sa bourse, ses ravisseurs affichaient chacun une mine satisfaite. Il n'avait pas cherché à se retrouver là. Du moins, il ne l'avait pas cherché volontairement. Lorsque d'un heureux hasard, la demoiselle s'était précipitée et avait demandé à ce qu'il donne son aide, le vadrouilleur n'avait guère hésité et, en la promesse d'une récompense généreuse, il s'était mis en quête de fuir avec la jeune femme. Plusieurs lunes après et des lieux plus loin, les forbans retrouvèrent finalement leurs traces et alors que la demoiselle disparaissait sur un cheval au loin dans la nuit, le gringalet aux cheveux blonds et aux reflets roux se retrouvait dans la délicate position dans laquelle il se trouve actuellement.

Jugeant la situation difficile, il soupira en se laissant pendre comme un vulgaire jambon que l'on laisse sécher. Sauf qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de sécher. Ayant fui la vie maritime de son père et de sa mère pour se consacrer à l'étude de la Terre du Milieu et se trouver une noble dame à épouser, il n'était nullement dans son intention de terminer ses jours pendu la tête en bas.

\- **Messieurs.** Dit-il d'un ton très calme. **Messieurs, je suis persuadé que cela n'est qu'un malheureux quiproquo. Des maux résultant de mes actions, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient prémédité et je dois vous avouer que si j'avais su...** Tar fut couper dans son élocution par un bâillon mal odorant qui le fit écarquiller de par sa puanteur. S'il avait obtenu par sa mère de bons réflexes et un bon pourcentage de sang elfe, il avait hérité de son pirate de père ses dons de locution, inutile en cet instant.

\- **Ferme voir ton claque-merde, mon gars. Ca sert à rien avec nous**. Répondit d'un ton jugé peu courtois par le semi-elfe l'un de ses geôliers. **Il y a une sacré prime sur ta trogne chez les nains d'Erebor, et j'dois avouer que ça ne ferait pas de mal de renflouer les caisses.**  
\- **Hem ham himme ?** Demanda Tar à travers l'entrave. Il était bien au courant de cette prime et encore une fois, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer qu'il avait dû prendre la fuite. Lorsque les types l'entourant se mirent à rire de sa tentative pour parler, il n'exprima aucun autre sentiment que celui de la honte. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il toujours à lui ? Le don de parole et le karma le plus pourri de la Terre du Milieu, les lègues officiels de son père.  
\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, j'comprends rien** ! Le nargua un autre des fripons de la pièce.  
-** Il demande ce qu'est devenu la fille.** Dit alors une voix féminine dans l'obscurité.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce et déjà son parfum au jasmin emplissait la salle, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire le blondinet dont le sang commençait doucement à lui monter au cerveau. Tar aurait dû se douter du traquenard, il n'était pas enfant de coeur, ni ses parents, et voilà qu'il tombait dans l'un des pièges les plus connu du monde. Se maudissant de sa stupidité et de son amour bien trop prononcé pour les femmes, il soutint le regard de la demoiselle finalement pas si en détresse que ça tandis que celle-ci s'avançait dans la pièce. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Maudite, maudite, maudite mercenaire !

\- **Tar-Súrion, tu n'es pas une proie facile à attraper.** Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton où l'on percevait une certaine satisfaction. **Nous n'avons jamais réussi à mettre les mains sur tes parents mais un membre de la famille vaut mieux qu'aucun**. S'il avait pu, Tar lui aurait rendu son sourire et aurait volontiers écorchée cette joue qui lui faisait tant envie quelques heures plus tôt.

Ôtant finalement le bâillon pour le laisser respirer et parler, Tar ne perdit pas une seconde et cracha comme il pu afin de se débarrasser un maximum de la désagréable sensation du tissu sale dans sa bouche.

-** Mon père n'a pourtant jamais été bien dur à capturer.** Dit-il en savourant la liberté finalement retrouvée de sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais été très famille, bien que ses parents lui aient promis une place de choix dans leur flotte après qu'il ait atteins la puberté. Tar n'avait pas attendu cela pour s'éclipser et faire sa propre idée de la vie, loin du foyer familiale étouffant entre son elfe de mère et son humain de père. L'idée lui était déjà venu de retourner les voir, surtout dans les moments les plus difficiles, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. La vie dans les cités de l'Orient n'a rien d'un partie de plaisir pour un semi-elfe comme lui et malgré ses nombreuses hésitations, il n'oublia jamais pourquoi il était parti la première fois.

» **Ma belle, tu pourrais au moins me révéler ton véritable nom et celui de ta troupe. Je n'aime guère ignorer à qui j'ai à faire.** Son ton se voulait mielleux à souhait. D'un regard de glace, son interlocutrice le sonda et, se redressant, finit par lui répondre.  
-** Tu as devant toi la troupe des Loups de la Noire Nuit, et j'en suis la commandante : Ah-Pei de Ming Yue.** Retenant sa langue, Tar ne pu cependant pas cacher l'effet que produisait le nom de Ah-Pei. Célèbre pour n'avoir jamais raté un contrat sauf celui de ses chers parents, il comprenait désormais pourquoi sa modeste prime des cités naines avait attiré sur lui le courroux d'autant de mercenaires.  
\- **Jamais entendu parler.**  
-** Tu mens mal, jeune Tar-Súrion,** rétorqua-t-elle au tac au tac. **Quoiqu'il en soit, tu vas être bien sage et nous accompagner à Erebor pour que ton jugement puisses être rendu par les nains.**

La situation, désespérée, n'avait rien de bon et Tar en était parfaitement conscient. Si Ah-Pei le ramenait à Erebor, sa vie serait nettement abrégé et il ne pourrait jamais rencontrer celle pour qui il avait pris l'aventure.

\- **Une escorte de qualité, ma foi.** Laissa sortir le semi-elfe en tentant de paraitre autant détendu que possible. Ne pas laisser transparaitre la peur, un des enseignements fondamentaux de ses parents. Du moins, il est plus facile de le faire quand votre nom résonne dans les oreilles des gens comme celui de personnes ayant eu leur petite importance dans la guerre qui opposa les peuples libres à Sauron, voilà quelques décades. Pas très friand de l'histoire de la terre sur laquelle il vit et volontiers enclin à en rire, Tar avait pourtant dû apprendre les relations compliquées de son père avec les hautes sphères simplement pour ne pas finir décapité sur un malentendu.

\- **Détachez-le, je ne veux pas qu'il reste pendu comme ça, ils le veulent vivant chez les nains**. Commanda Ah-Pei, immédiatement obéis par deux affreux qui détachèrent Tar de ses cordages. Retenu par un troisième, la sensation désagréable de fourmillement le quitta bientôt tandis que tous quittaient la pièce, une remise sans fenêtre dont l'unique porte donnait sur la pièce principale de la chaumière abandonnée dans laquelle se trouvaient la plupart des mercenaires. Seule Ah-Pei resta dans la pièce avec lui et tandis que Tar prenait appui sur un mur pour se masser les chevilles encore ankylosées, elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Ses vêtements la saillait beaucoup mieux que la vulgaire robe de paysanne dans laquelle Tar l'avait recueilli et les lames pendant à sa ceinture trahissait son affiliation aux gens de l'Est lointain. Bien loin du style anarchique de Tar, celui-ci ne pouvait quitter ses yeux de l'orientale face à lui.  
\- **Que me vaut le plaisir de ce tête-à-tête, ô grande Ah-Pei de Ming Yue ?**  
\- **Garde ton ironie et tes mièvreries aux minettes qui daignent les écouter, Tar-Súrion et écoute moi bien : Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'échapper et si tu tentes la moindre félonie pour t'échapper, crois moi quand je te dis que tu n'atteindras jamais Erebor en vie.**

Tar acquiesça sans prêter beaucoup d'attention. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de menace et pourtant, il était toujours là. Lui qui s'était promis de ne pas avoir la même guigne que son père et d'avoir une vie honnête s'était vite retrouvé empêtrer dans des histoires louches le dépassant et conduisant plus qu'il ne l'admets à de pareils situations. Quittant finalement la pièce après cette menace, Tar en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Ah-Pei. Si elle ne vendait pas sa peau pour de l'argent, elle aurait fait une épouse merveilleuse, se dit le jeune semi-elfe en la déshabillant du regard. Elle s'en aperçut et d'un geste vindicatif, lui envoya son plus beau sourire ainsi que son plus beau geste de la main.

Se redressant, Tar ne perdit pas une seconde et entrepris de fouiller la pièce pour finalement se rendre compte de l'évidence : il est fait comme un rat. Un rat plus intelligent que la moyenne, mais un rat quand même. C'est alors qu'il remarqua ce qui pouvait bien être une porte de sortie. Le toit, d'aspect solide et avec une charpente encore un bon état, il avait pu voir un petit décrochement qui lui vaudrait bien un passage s'il arrivait à dégager quelques unes des plaques en terre cuite cachant le ciel. Des années passées sur les bateaux, il avait également gagné une agilité toute particulière pour grimper et bien que des cordages eut été agréable à ce moment-là, il se contenta bien des pierres apparentes pour atteindre le toit.

Lorsqu'il décrocha la dernière tuile et qu'il se faufila par la sortie improvisée, il fallut qu'un garde soit désigné pour apporter le souper. Cela n'empêcha pas Tar de sourire à son gêolier, visiblement étonné de voir le visage du prisonnier à travers un trou dans le plafond. Courant sur le toit, Tar entendit les armes que l'on dégaine à l'intérieur de la batisse. Sautant dans une botte de foin dont il s'extirpa, il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les portes de l'écurie quand il vit sortir Ah-Pei et sa horde en trombe. Jurant, il pénétra l'écurie et montant à la volée sur un des destriers encore sellé, il poussa un sifflement qui poussa l'ensemble des canassons à sortir de la pièce.

Détallant en trombe, les premiers chevaux eurent l'effet escompté : Ils repoussèrent les assaillants, pris au dépourvu par l'arrivée de leurs bêtes. Dans la cohue, Tar croisa le regard en proie à la furie de la capitaine. Il la nargua d'un clin d'oeil et sans demander son reste, pris la fuite à l'aveuglette dans la nuit, qui promettait d'être encore bien longue.

****


End file.
